Buenas Razones
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Cuando su hijo lo había invitado a presenciar su primer partido de Qudditch, él solo había asistido por insistencia de su esposa. Cuatro años después, sus razones para asistir a los partidos, eran otras.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy & Dominique Weasley

**Advertencia: **Chan (relación entre adulto y adolescente) & Lime (situación sexual no muy explicita).

**Nota de la Autora: **Dije que no escribiría más porque ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar, pero antes de irme a dormir me vino la idea a la cabeza... y soy débil. No me pude resistir xD

Siento si hay faltas de ortografía, me faltó darle la segunda releída y ya ando algo adormida.

Si les gusta, agradecería que me dejaran un Review y si no, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

* * *

**Buenas Razones**

La primera vez que Scorpius le había mandado una carta para invitarlo a presenciar el partido de Qudditch en Hogwarts, él se había sentido algo renuente. El clásico de Slytherin contra Gryffindor resultaba algo humillante para su orgullo, porque interiormente sabía que la casa de las serpientes iba a perder. Además de eso, debía de ver al hijo de Potter como buscador de la casa verde-plata y a su hijo como un guardián al que se le iban cinco de cada diez. Aun así, por darle gusto a Astoria, había encontrado espacio en su agenda para asistir. Asistieron a todos los partidos, pese a lo hiriente que era ver a Slytherin perder. Incluso, tras la muerte de su esposa, siguió asistiendo solo a ver a su hijo jugar, cuatro veces por año, todos los años.

Sin embargo, con el primer partido de aquel sexto año de su primogénito, descubrió que a las chicas de las casas se les había ocurrido la tonta idea de animar cual lo hacían las mascotas en los mundiales. Vestidas con uniformes, si es que se le podía llamar así a aquellas pequeñas prendas y con una clase de Puff Pigmeos en las manos, las chicas de respectivas casas gritaban y cantaban rimas, parecidas a las que ellos habían inventado en su quinto año para humillar a la comadreja Weasley.

"Son porristas, padres. Fue idea de Dominique." Le había comentado su hijo después de por fin ganarle a Gryffindor quinientos puntos a noventa. La victoria de Slytherin y aquella pegajosa rima que habían estado coreando las niñas en todo momento, se habían quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza del patriarca Malfoy durante buen tiempo. Cuando el siguiente partido llegó, los ojos grises del hombre pusieron más atención a las dichosas porristas que al partido y para el final de éste, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellos movimientos. Lo más parecido que había llegado a contemplar antes era a las animadoras del equipo de Bulgaria en el mundial, un grupo de hermosas Veelas. Si lo pensaba un poco, resultaba algo irónico que la que había propuesto aquella idea tuviera un octavo de esa sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Para la tercera vez que Slytherin jugó, contra Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy asistió al partido con la única intención de ver a la susodicha fundadora de las porristas, importándole muy poco dejar plateando a un empresario Ruso que quería hacer negocios con él. Durante más o menos una hora y media, los ojos del hombre habían seguido con cuidado cada movimiento de aquella chica, hija de Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley. Rubia y de curvilínea figura, la mencionada Dominique era una belleza enfundada en un diminuto traje verde y gris, representando orgullosa a su casa.

Su descaro al observarla había sido ignorado por todos menos por la susodicha, la cual lo había interceptado al final del juego. No había sido una conversación particularmente larga, pero antes de que se marchara, la rubia había insinuado que quería verlo en el próximo partido. Él no había respondido, pero sin duda alguna no tenía intenciones de faltar. Así mismo llegó el día del juego de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, él último del año y que definía quien ganaría la copa. Fue inevitable para el hombre no mirar el juego de vez en vez, pero aun así la mayor parte del tiempo dedicó su atención a una animadora en especial. Una que tras la victoria, se las ingenió para escapar de la celebración y llevarlo debajo de las gradas las cuales habían quedado completamente vacías.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta como había terminado en aquella situación, pero podía culpar con certeza al descaro de la Weasley y su provocación, primero al decirle que se había quitado la ropa interior y finalmente cuando le había robado un beso. ¿Que él era un adulto y ella una niña? ¿Que él bien podría ser su padre? ¿Que si alguien se enteraba de aquello debería de sentenciarse a si mismo una condena en Azkaban por abuso de menores? Si, todo era cierto, pero su mayor argumento a favor era que era hombre y no se había podido controlar.

Había terminado bajándose el cierre del pantalón para liberar su erección y clavarla en el interior de Dominique. La había hecho apoyarse contra la madera de la estructura de las gradas, dándole la espalda para poder admirar aquel bello trasero mientras la penetraba. Se lo había hecho duro, con fuerza y sin miramientos, gozando de aquel joven cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. La había nalgueado para hacerla gritar, le había acariciando el cuerpo con poca delicadeza y su único buen gesto había sido llevarla al orgasmo antes correrse fuera de ella, esparciendo su blanca semilla por sobre aquellos redondos glúteos.

Ella seguía jadeando para cuando él ya había arreglado su propia ropa y con un hechizo se hacía cargo de borrar la evidencia del cuerpo adolescente.

—Espero verlo aquí el próximo año, señor Malfoy —dijo la rubia cuando regularizó su respiración—. Los partidos de Slytherin no serían lo mismo sin usted —añadió relamiéndose los labios con desfachatez.

—No me los perdería por nada —aseguró él, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos para retirarse por fin—. Tengo un par de buenas razones para venir.


End file.
